


A Little Magic Never Hurt!

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden, Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Otto Malpense never meant to use magic. He never meant to get carted off to magic school, but here he was. He meets Shelby Trinity, a legacy girl who's obsessed with magic, Laura Brand, one of few mages in her bloodline, and Wing Fanchu, a legacy boy who has a strong dislike for magic. Together, the four learn to control their new powers, but soon discover a very dangerous secret.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	A Little Magic Never Hurt!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another multichapter fic. I know I have two more to work on but this idea seemed fun so here! Also this isn't like my other Magisterium/HIVE au. Basically, it's HIVE but in the Magisterium universe so yea. Hope y'all like it!

It was just a few months ago when Otto first used magic. He didn't mean to set that tree on fire, he just did.

Unfortunately for him, one of the caretakers must've been a mage. Why else would he be carted off to the Iron Trial three months later if a mage wasn't there. 

He wasn't stoked about magic school, but he was glad to finally be leaving that damn orphanage. Maybe he'd have a better life at the Magisterium.

He looked over at the boy sitting next to him on the bus. Wing Fanchu. One of the other three members in Otto's group. Wing was staring out the window, not paying attention to anyone or anything around him. He seemed almost sad, scared even.

Otto remembered seeing the other boy's father go off at the trial, as if he didn't want Wing to go to the Magisterium.

"Hey!" A cheery voice pulled Otto out of his thoughts. He looked at the blonde girl leaning over the seat in front of him. Shelby Trinity. Group member number two, "You're Otto, right? Part of my group! I'm assuming you came alone?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. Don't really have any family."

"Well the name's Shelby." The girl seemed excited. "What's your opinion on magic? It sounds really cool but also really scary because like you have _no_ idea what could happen. You could accidentally drown someone or set them on fire or-"

"Can you _not_." A voice said next to Otto. He looked over to see Wing staring at the two, seeming pissed off. That was the first time Otto heard him speak, "Some of us are already anxious about this. You're making it worse."

"Well _sorry_ mister sourpuss." Shelby teased. Wing shook his head and went back to looking out the window.

Another girl peeked over the back of the seat. Laura Brand. Last group member. She didn't speak a lot either, until now, "What's his deal? He's been quiet the whole time."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Shelby rolled her eyes, "anyways, Malpense, what kind of magic are you interested in?" She asked, but started rambling again before he could respond, "I wanna try air magic! You get to fly and make illusions and it sounds so fun! Oh oh imagine if one of us became a Makar!?"

Otto looked at her, confused, "What's a Makar?"

Wing spoke once again, "Something dangerous that _none_ of us want to be. A chaos mage. They can summon the void and they're unpredictable. Have you heard of The Ov-"

"They're not all bad!" Shelby cut him off, "There's stories of really cool Makars!"

"Most are evil." 

"Oh come on, Big Guy, stop being so grumpy."

"Don't call me that."

"Well I wasn't gonna call you that all the time but you just doomed yourself."

Wing huffed and went back to looking out the window as usual. What was so interesting out there?

Laura looked at Shelby with a curious look in her eyes, "How do you know so much about magic?"

"I'm from a legacy, Ginger."

"My name is Laura."

"I know. Nicknames are fun."

"What's a legacy?" Otto asked.

"Well Pipsqueak, it's a bloodline of mostly mages." Shelby said. She then spent the next hour rambling on about famous legacy families and their achievements. Otto noticed that Laura seemed very interested. Wing though…. If looks could kill Shelby would've been shut up a long time ago.

 _He's such a nervous wreck, and for what? Magic sounds fun._

Otto looked over at Wing, "Hey, you seem scared. What's so bad about magic?"

" _Everything_ ." Wing looked him in the eyes, "Everything is bad about magic. The mages are dangerous. The Magisterium is dangerous. _Magic_ is dangerous."

Wing was lucky that Shelby was only focusing on teasing Laura now. Otto could tell that a sarcastic comment would most likely cause Wing to snap at this point, "I'm scared too, but I'm sure if we all stick together it'll be fine. So, what do you say, Big Guy?"

His eyes narrowed, "I said don't call me that."

"Like Ms. Magic-fanatic over there said, you doomed yourself."

"... You guys are going to be troublesome."

"Get used to it."

Laura popped her head over the seat again, "You are really grumpy. Lighten up! We're about to live the dream of a thousand kids."

"This dream is more like a nightmare." Otto heard Wing mutter.

Finally, the bus came to a stop in front of a huge mountain. Shelby was practically buzzing with excitement, "We're here! We're here!"

"Hooray, we're at the death trap." Wing unenthusiastically.

"Sourpuss." Shelby crossed her arms.

Otto watched as a man stood up at the front of the bus. He was pretty tall, brown eyes and black hair that was graying at the temple. Master Nero. The teacher for Otto's group. Otto got a strange vibe from him, but brushed it off as nothing.

Otto hardly remembered the speech that Nero gave. All he remembered is that it was some introduction to the Magisterium, some stuff about rooms, and maybe some rules?

Yep, definitely some rules, since as they got off the bus, Wing was reciting every rule that was told.

"We heard our teacher, Big Guy." Laura said with a groan.

"Just making sure you three know to be safe. Magic is-"

"Aye, dangerous, we know."

Otto was the last to step off the bus. He stared in wonder at the mountain in front of him. Maybe magic wouldn't be so bad. A little magic never hurt anyone, right?

Little did he know, his life would only go downhill from then on.


End file.
